1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for synthesizing very large collections of diverse pyrrolidine compounds on solid supports. This invention is further directed to methods for identifying and isolating pyrrolidine compounds with useful and diverse activities from such collections. This invention is still further directed to the incorporation of identification tags in such collections to facilitate identification of compounds with desired properties.
2. References
The following publications, patents and patent applications are cited in this application as superscript numbers:
.sup.1 Tsuge, et al., Recent Advances in Azomethine Ylide Chemistry, in "Advances in Heterocyclic Chemistry", Vol. 45, pp. 231-349, Academic Press, Inc. (1989) PA0 .sup.2 Cwirla, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 87:6378-6382 (1990) PA0 .sup.3 Scott & Smith, Science, 249:386-390 (1990) PA0 .sup.4 Devlin, et al., Science, 249:404-406 (1990) PA0 .sup.5 Cull, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 89:1865-1869 (1992) PA0 .sup.6 International Patent Application Publication No. WO 91/17271 PA0 .sup.7 International Patent Application Publication No. WO 91/19818 PA0 .sup.8 International Patent Application Publication No. WO 93/08278 PA0 .sup.9 International Patent Application Publication No. WO 91/05058 PA0 .sup.10 International Patent Application Publication No. WO 92/02536 PA0 .sup.11 International Patent Application Publication No. WO 93/06121 PA0 .sup.12 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/946,239 PA0 .sup.13 U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854, issued Sep. 1, 1992 PA0 .sup.14 Adrill, et al., Tetrahedron, 44(15):4953-4966 (1988) PA0 .sup.15 Dorrity, et al., Tetrahedron, 44(15):4941-4952 (1988) PA0 .sup.16 Grigg, et al., Tetrahedron, 45(6):1723-1746 (1989) PA0 .sup.17 Grigg, Chem. Soc. Rev., 16:89-121 (1987) PA0 .sup.18 Barr, et al, Tetrahedron Letters, 30(35):4727-4730 (1989) PA0 .sup.19 Allway, et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 32(41):5817-5820 (1991) PA0 .sup.20 Barr, et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 31(45):6569-6572 (1990) PA0 .sup.21 Grigg, et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 21:2461-2464 (1980) PA0 .sup.22 Barr, et al., Tetrahedron, 44(2):557-570 (1988) PA0 .sup.23 Amornraksa, et al., Tetrahedron, 45:(14):4649-4668 (1989) PA0 .sup.24 Armstrong, et al., Tetrahedron, 41:(17):3547-3558 (1985) PA0 .sup.25 Grigg, et al., Tetrahedron, 49(38):8679-8690 (1993) PA0 .sup.26 Grigg, et al., Tetrahedron, 48(47):10431-10442 (1992) PA0 .sup.27 Grigg, et al., Tetrahedron, 43(24):5887-5898 (1987) PA0 .sup.28 Grigg, et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., pp. 47-51 (1987) PA0 .sup.29 Grigg, et al., Tetrahedron, 48(47):10423-10430 (1992) PA0 .sup.30 Grigg, et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 24(41):4457-4460 (1983) PA0 .sup.31 Aly, et al., Tetrahedron, 50(3):895-906 (1994) PA0 .sup.32 Tsuge, et al., J. Org. Chem. 53:1384-1391 (1988) PA0 .sup.33 Cheung and Cushman, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 293:451-463 (1973) PA0 .sup.34 Ellman, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 82:70 (1959) PA0 .sup.35 Furka, et al., Int. J. Pept. Protein Res. 37:487-493 (1991) PA0 .sup.36 Petrillo and Ondetti, Med. Res. Rev., 2:1-41 (1982) PA0 .sup.37 Bull, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 260:2952-2962 (1985) PA0 .sup.38 Gallop, et al., J. Med. Chem., 37:1233-1241 (1994) and PA0 .sup.39 Gordon, et al., J. Med. Chem., 37:1385-1401 (1994)
All of the above publications, patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication, patent or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.